The Black Army
The Black Army of Doom or Ara's Blackness are a race of Demons that were born from the Books of Ara Astaroth. They are made completely of Idea of Evil's Essence unlike the Seirduizhal demons that are made of black magic. They were notable for being the servants of Heis (Kanon Rihavein) during the events of LOTM: Sword of Kings AA 2nd Season - A Place to Return (Sub Arc Finale) ''and became a major antagonistic faction in ''LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Spin-Off - Firenza Junior. They are under the control of the user who possess the Black Army Guide, a book written by Ara 300 years ago. They seem to eat human flesh, and are intelligent enough to use firearms, they're capable of thinking like true strategists but are weak in fighting enemies as they're slow and count too much on their numbers to overthrow the enemy. Due to their undead state, the Black Army possess low-level invulnerability to conventional injury; allowing them to survive multiple gunshot wounds and even being dismembered. They are however, vulnerable to weapons made of silver; especially when hit in the head or heart. When fatally wounded, they instantly crumble to dust. It is not rare to see an Angel amass a small army of Black Demons for offense and defense. Despite their relative skill compared to the lumbering undead of other lore, they are still quite slow and lack the intellect to execute any manner of defensive maneuvers, making them vulnerable to specialized weaponry. The Black Army demons were all originally people but when Ara and Leohart's Cult in other planets and enslaved them, they were corrupted by the hatred and fear, allowing Ara to turn them into demons in various forms. It's said that there are 500,000,000,000 of Black Demons sealed inside of the Black Army Guide book and the person who possess it can control the army at his or her until his or her death. The Black Army wields countless types of weapons, but not firearms. They use swords, spears, staffs, shields and numerous types off medieval weapons, all their weapons are filled with Black Tao and can corrupt or infect all living beings that they cut, turning them into Black Demons as well. At some point 6 years prior the beginning of LOTM: Sword of Kings, Kanon Rihavein, the current princess of Aldegyr Kingdom, invaded Turim in Italy and started an assault at Leohart's Cult base to steal the book. When Kanon arrived at the underground tunnel, she met the Black King, a demon made by Ara Astaroth to rule the Black Army. In exchange of the Black Army Guide book, Kanon offered her soul to the vicious Black King as he accepted her terms in giving her the book if she used his army to destroy the world to increase his power. And so, Kanon possessed the book without Ara's knowledge. This treason would lead Ara to kill the Black King 7 years later during the events of LOTM: Sword of Kings AA Final - Eckidina Arc. Theme Song Category:Characters Category:Groups Category:Villains Category:Minion Category:Factions in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:KnightWalker Family Category:New World Order Category:Leohart's Cult Category:Triggers Hell Category:Aldegyr Kingdom Category:Godom Empire Category:Manufacturing Progressive Sciences Category:Masked Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:CIS Productions Category:Prime ShockWaveTX Category:DestroyerSubjugator90 Category:Characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Demon Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Card-Carrying Villains Category:Evil Creations Category:Foot Soldiers Category:Spear Users Category:Staff Users Category:Shieldmen Category:Magic Users Category:Immortals Category:Tragic Villains Category:Abuse Victims Category:Mass Murderers Category:Former Humans Category:Non Humans Category:Humanoid Category:Balam Alliance Category:Scary Characters Category:War Criminals Category:Evil from the past Category:The Revelation of Qliphoth Category:Red Eyed Characters Category:Monsters Category:Characters of inconceivable age Category:Possessors Category:Claw Wielders Category:Night Vision Category:Liches Category:Aliens Category:Unskilled but Strong characters Category:Music Videos Category:Videos Category:Characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Spin-Off - Firenza Junior Category:Characters liked by Prime ShockWaveTX Category:Anarchist Category:Characters under mind Control Category:Brainwashed Characters Category:Destroyers Category:Dimensional Travelers Category:Fallen Roman Catholic Church Category:Characters liked by Officer Candy Apple Category:Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire Category:Los Reina de Corazónes characters Category:Factions in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Murderers Category:The Undead Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings - Magic Side Characters Category:Blackness Adepts Category:LOTM: Shadows Within Shadows Category:Races in Cisverse Storyline